Old Married Couple
by MisfiredSynapse
Summary: They fight and bicker like an old married couple, but they'll last until they die- just like an old married couple. *A set of oneshots centred around the pairing of Sirius and Marlene McKinnon, set in their seventh year. Rated T for some themes.*
1. James' Glasses

**Hi there everyone! I don't know how these got stuck in my head, but I read something the other day about the McKinnon Massacre and I guess it kind of stuck in my head... and then my friend stole my glasses- this one-shot is based on that real life experience. But yeah, I just sort of tweaked it and made it into a Sirius-Marlene ficlet. Overall this doesn't follow an exact plot, it's just snippets into their lives. I hope i got everyone pretty well in character, please forgive the odd mistake I missed. And believe it or not, this entire thing was written in about two days! Amazing isn't it? Anyway, like I said it's not really a plot-based fic, but I hope it's amusing. I'm probably going to use this as a block-breaker and maybe right one or two more chapters here and there when I get stuck on something else. Don't hold your breaths on it though. Also, if there's a little three-digit number on the bottom of each chapter, don't worry about it. That's just me doing a word count and being too lazy to take it off. Ignore it, kay ^_^**

**Oh, before I forget, here's a basic description of what I believe Marlene looks like: really short, straight brown hair and blue eyes. Skinny but not too skinny, with cream-coloured skin.**

**Disclaimer: The preceeding story is completely unoriginal and leased under copyright laws from various publishers including but not limited to; Scholastic Books and Bloomsbury Publishing, 20th Century Fox and others. Also, all original work belongs to JK Rowling and I am by no means gaining any monitary payment from the publication of this story.**

**Okay, sorry about the long author's note, I just had to get that all out there. Enjoy the randomness!**

* * *

**Glasses.**

"Hey Ja-aames!" Marlene sang, flitting up to where he was perched on the bank of the lake, surrounded by Sirius, Remus and Peter. They all looked up at the sound of her voice, and Sirius' smile widened in delight.

"Hey, Marlene. What's up?" Sirius asked, lazing back and letting his hair fall into his eyes. Most girls swooned at this sight, but Marlene merely sniffed and turned her back. It wasn't often that a girl just ignored Sirius Black, especially when he was _trying _to woo her. But little Marlene McKinnon did just that- ignored Sirius Black as though her life depended on it.

"James, can I ask you something?" she asked, completely ignoring a disgruntled Sirius. Remus chuckled at the expression on the girl-magnet's face. James shrugged over his round glasses and smiled easily, throwing a nearby rock into the lake.

"Didn't give me much of a choice, did you?" he replied, still smiling. Marlene giggled and knelt beside him.

"Do you love me, James?" she asked, ignoring Sirius who shot her a frantic look. James thought over her words and shrugged.

"Sure. Why? How much money do you need?" he asked, digging around in his pockets. Marlene pushed his hand away and laughed lightly at him, shaking her head.

"Oh, Jamsie! I don't want your money… just… YOINK!" she cried, whipping his glasses from his face and perching them on her own button nose, backing away when he floundered after her.

"OI! Marlene!" he cried, chasing her across the snow. Luckily for them, most of the students had gone home for Christmas and there wasn't very many obstacles for James to run into. He managed to find some though, and he shouted with each time he stubbed his toe and landed on his face. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves over Marlene's shoulders and held her close, stopping her from moving. She looked up at her captor in surprise, almost forgetting herself and smiling when she recognized him as Sirius.

"Got her, Prongs!" he shouted gleefully, his grip firm but gentle. Marlene didn't struggle against his grip, half liking the feeling of Sirius' toned body against hers. James walked carefully up to them, making sure his feet didn't collide with anything- or anyone- solid until he was standing about a foot away from her. In an attempt to intimidate her, he leaned forward until their noses are nearly touching. Remus and Peter leaned forward in interest.

"Don't even think about it, James," Marlene muttered, pressing a delicately manicured finger into his chest and pushing him away. James resisted for a moment before smirking and snatching his glasses back from her startled face, flicking her nose triumphantly. If Sirius hadn't been holding her, James would've found himself well and truly hexed.

"Oh, I'm not. He is," he pointed at Sirius, still smirking before turning back to his two amused friends under the willow. Peter was near wetting himself and Remus shook his head over his thick Defence textbook.

"Well I know _he _is. He doesn't think above his belt!" Marlene replied, emphasizing her point by jabbing her elbow sharply into Sirius' hip, making him wince and release her. She flounced off after James, who had turned when he heard his friend's cry of pain.

"Oi! I do too! The female neckline's about my limit, thank you very much!" Sirius cried indignantly, rubbing his hip and catching up in three long strides. Marlene turned and noticed his eyes directed at _her _neckline. She punched his shoulder hard, and he winced. Without another word, she stalked by him to a laughing Lily Evans, who took her arm as they headed to the castle.

"That kinda hurt, Marli!" Sirius called after her. She didn't even turn around to see him.

"Good!" she shouted. James chuckled and rejoined Remus and Peter. Sirius crossed his arms and glared at his best friends.

"You three are bloody traitors," he muttered, falling back onto the ground and shaking his finger in their direction. To Sirius' dismay, all three are too busy laughing at him to apologise.

_Fin._


	2. Poke

"Lily? Have you seen Sirius?" Marlene asked, stepping inside the Common Room at dusk. She'd been scouring the castle for him and hadn't seen hide nor hair of the boy- or James, for that matter. Even Poppy hadn't seen them! It was ridiculous, the way the Marauders had perfected the art of disappearing.

"Not recently. He's probably off doing something stupid- I wish James would try to stop him," Lily replied, not even looking up from her book. Frustrated, Marlene sighed.

"He's- Sirius, that is- has my Potions homework. I need it back," she said, casting her eyes around the room for a sign of someone who might know where he was. Lily raised her eyebrows and finally looked up, shaking her head as she chewed on the end of her quill.

"Why did you give _Sirius Black _your Potions essay?" she asked. Marlene just shrugged and sighed with frustration, pushing her hair over the back of her head.

"So he could check his against it."

"Or copy the lot," Lily added quickly. Marlene grinned and shrugged again; she knew what Sirius really wanted the essay for and really didn't care. He helped her in Transfiguration, and she helped him in Potions.

"Probably. I'm going to wait for him upstairs, alright?" she said. Lily shrugged and turned back to the book she was taking notes from. Marlene wondered what was so interesting about the hundred million words that Lily found so fascinating, but put it out of her mind as she slipped up the stairs to Sirius' dorm.

"My God… poor Remus," she muttered, stepping inside and seeing that one of the beds were in near-perfect condition; only a few creases in the sheets and a pair of robes scattered across the top, while the other three were covered in Merlin-knows-what, bottles of Butterbeer and other various foods. Shaking her head, Marlene skipped gingerly through the mess to the bed in worst condition, knowing it was Sirius'.

"_Evannesco!" _she murmured, pointing her wand at it. Instantly, it made itself and everything was cleared off it. She jumped up and crawled into position, leaning against the headboard and waiting. As she did, she managed to clean a little more of the dorm for her own comfort. She jumped when the door opened and someone whistled appreciatively.

"Whoa! House elves been cleaning? Oh, hello Marlene!" Peter cried, shying away from her slightly. She smiled and waved brightly, nearly laughing at the sight of his nervousness.

"Hey, Peter. Where's the others?" she asked. He blushed and jumped onto his bed, drawing the curtains. She heard the sound of clothing ruffling and giggled to herself.

"Well, James is in the Hospital Wing- his heat-seeking colour bomb backfired and his skin's turned blue and pink. I dunno where the other two are. Moony said they were just heading out for a walk- Sirius was jumping about so much he nearly wet himself," Peter called as he changed. Marlene had to chuckle at the description of the days' events.

"Any idea where they could be? Or how long?" she called. Peter pulled back his curtain enough to poke a rounded face out at her, puzzlement in his eyes.

"Hogsmeade- Moony's low on chocolate. They probably won't be too long since it's only a week until… you know," he said. Marlene nodded and settled amongst Sirius' pillows, breathing in his scent and his cologne. Peter withdrew into his bed again and called a goodnight. She replied noncommittally and buried her face into the pillows, almost wishing _he _was there. Eventually, Marlene fell asleep cradling Sirius' pillow to her.

-[-]-

The door opened around midnight, the two boys sneaking in quietly without a word. Remus dumped all their purchases in the middle of the cleaned floor- with a silent thanks to the house elves- and made his way to his bed, his eyes heavy. Sirius looked to his own and when he saw the brunette female sleeping peacefully, his eyes widened.

"Uh, Moony? What is she doing on there?" he called nervously, as if he expected Marlene to jump up and hex him at any moment. Remus looked up and yanked his pants back on, blushing.

"I have no idea. Sleeping is my guess," he murmured sarcastically, standing beside Sirius and watching Marlene as she breathed deeply and smiled in her sleep. She looked so innocent… such an opposite look from when she was awake. There was no sign of "I'm going to hex you stupid" in her expression when her eyes were closed and she hugged Sirius' pillow…

"Can I poke her with a stick?" Sirius asked suddenly, hopefully, looking around the room for one as he spoke. Remus sighed and slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Where are you going to get a stick, Sirius?" he asked wearily. Sirius grinned at him in the semi-darkness.

"I can think of a few places… OUCH!" Sirius yelped. Remus dropped the book he'd used to smack Sirius' head to the floor and climbed into his bed. Sirius grinned and rubbed his head, before his face softened in Marlene's direction and he drew his own blankets up around her chin, jumping into James' abandoned bed.

"Finally get her in my bed, and I can't share it with her," Sirius muttered, smiling despite himself. Marlene would kill him if she heard that.


	3. Sirius Puns

Sirius Puns

Marlene opened her eyes as the rest of her dorm started moving around. She was lying face down, and so didn't move in the hopes of being left alone. It was Sunday, and Lily knew very well not to wake Marlene when she was sleeping. The quieter redhead had tried once in Second Year, and never again. Marlene had screamed and shouted and nearly burnt the dormitory down in her temper.

"Should we wake her, Moony?" Sirius asked. Marlene shot upright, staring around herself in shock. Sirius was NOT supposed to be in her dorm! Slowly, Marlene realised that she was not in her dorm but… still in Sirius' bed, with Sirius himself laughing at her from the foot of it.

"Wha- hang on a minute… what time is it?" she asked. He grinned at her.

"About eight in the morning. Come on, we've got PRESENTS!" he roared, flicking the blankets off of her. She shrieked in shock before realising she was still in her robes, and relaxing once more. Remus had been slowly dressing behind the little scene, and he looked over at that moment.

"Good morning, Marlene," he said with a warm smile. She returned it and sat up, refusing Sirius' offer of help as she stood and staggered a little.

"Morning, Remus. Where were you two last night?" she asked. Remus blushed and hid his Prefect badge as he replied.

"We had to run to Hogsmeade. Don't tell Lily… or James, for that matter," he said. Marlene grinned and shook her head, turning to Sirius.

"I can't believe you seriously let me stay here," she informed him. He grinned at her and flicked his hair, making her groan at the look on his face. If there was one word you never mentioned to Sirius Black, it was "serious". The joke, as old as it was, still managed to draw exasperated smiles from those who heard it.

"Yes, Marli, I _Sirius-ly _let you stay!" he winked. Remus groaned, his head in his hands. Marlene glowered at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh that was _hilarious- _when we were _five, _Sirius!" she snapped. He just shrugged, still grinning insipidly.

"It's so old, it's a classic," he retorted quickly. Marlene took a step towards him.

"It's so old, Sirius, that if I told it to act it's age, it would _die!" _she shot at him. Sirius grinned and chuckled.

"If this your idea of gratitude? It needs a little work," he countered, shaking his finger in her face. Marlene's lips twitched as she caught sight of Remus laughing silently in the bathroom- he'd left the door open to listen in on their argument. Sirius and Marlene had been the butt of many bets, jokes and ridiculing for years now; _when will they get together? WILL they get together? Who's going to kill who? Is Sirius going to kiss her or strangle her?_

"You wouldn't know _gratitude _if it hit you in the face!" she replied, tapping his cheek with one finger as she spoke. Sirius raised one eyebrow and leaned closer to her, smirking.

"Don't laugh, Marli," he whispered. Marlene stared at him, clenching her fist and biting her lip in an effort to listen to him. Sirius didn't relax his stance, or let her back away, as he kept pace with her.

"I'm _Sirius. _Don't laugh," he whispered. Marlene snorted and turned away from him physically, giggling under her breath.

"HA! You're laughing! I made you laugh!" he cried triumphantly. Marlene schooled her expression and turned back to face him.

"Be serious-"

"Always am, honey, I can't turn _this _off," he interrupted, unable to resist the opportunity. Marlene sighed and shook her head at him.

"How many puns can you make on your name?" she asked tiredly. Remus groaned from his side of the room.

"Now you've done it! See you two later!" he chuckled, quickly making his escape. Sirius and Marlene barely noticed his departure- they were too busy staring each other down.

"You _Siriusly _wanna know, Marli?" he asked, using the shortened version of her name that she only allowed Lily, the Marauders and her mother to use. Marlene advanced on him casually, and he backed up until he was stuck between her and the wall.

"Sure. I'll even start you off- _if I hear one more pun on your name, I'll Siriusly hex your bits off!" _she whispered threateningly. Sirius flinched, but he still grinned at her when she backed off, opening the door to escape.

"Don't be so _Sirius,_" he called after her. He saw the look of rage on her face as she whipped around to glare at him, before he bolted into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

"SIRIUS!" she shouted in frustration, slamming the door behind her. He chuckled and whistled as he shaved.


	4. The Great Escape

The Great Escape.

The only warning they received was a shriek before the third-year Care of Magical Creatures class ran screaming from the Forbidden Forest. Behind them, a fleet of Quaffle-sized pirate ships towing dung bombs flew, targeting those who ran the slowest. Behind that lot strolled Sirius Black, a look of triumph on his face.

"Oh boy, Remus look!" Marlene cried, doubling over in laughter as one by one, the third-years were hit and thrown to the ground, covered in dung. Sirius loped over to them easily, grinning happily.

"Am I good or am I good?" he asked. Casting nervous looks around, Remus high-fived him and Marlene just laughed and pointed.

"You're good, Black- oh god, look!" Marlene squealed, pointing as a second wave of dung bomb-carting pirate ships left the trees. Sirius went slightly pale and he gave them both a nervous smile.

"Little hint- RUN!" he shouted, grabbing Marlene's hand as they rushed for the castle.

"THE LAKE!" Sirius shouted, pulling Marlene in the direction he wanted to go. Remus followed, noticing that three of the ships had detached and were gaining on them rapidly. As soon as their feet touched the water, the ships sailed harmlessly over the top of them and let the bombs off in the water.

"Little counter-jinx James figured out," Sirius said proudly, laughing as the Giant Squid attempted to bat the pranks away. Marlene was breathing heavily through her laughter.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I can," Sirius retorted, clapping Remus on the shoulder and slinging his other arm around Marlene's. She shifted uncomfortably before giving in and letting him hug her.

"Bet you wish you could've been there, hey Moony?" he asked. Remus shrugged.

"Sort of- but I am a Prefect, Padfoot. I can't just prank the younger students whenever I feel like it," he said quietly. Marlene nodded and snorted as Professor Slughorn was caught by Sirius' prank ships.

"Still, it was brilliant wasn't it?" Sirius grinned. Remus raised an eyebrow and looked down to where they stood knee-deep in the lake, then at the lawn that was now covered in chunks of smelly brown.

"If that's what you want to call it," he muttered, stepping out of the lake and shaking his robes in an attempt to dry them. Marlene joined Remus on the bank while Sirius continued to stand in the freezing water.

"Come on, Sirius. You're going to catch your death standing there!' Marlene called. Sirius grinned and scooped up some water to throw at her. She squealed and dodged, laughing happily as she and Remus started walking to what had been unofficially dubbed the 'Marauders Oak'. The three flopped below it, their knees soaked and a huge grin on each of their faces.

"So where's James?" Marlene asked suddenly. Sirius shrugged.

"Off with Lily, some Head meeting or something," he said. Remus sighed.

"They're organising patrol schedules and Hogsmeade chaperone duties for us Prefects. I swear Lily's trying to set me up with that Ravenclaw prefect- what's her name?" he asked.

"Rosalie."

"Yeah, Rosalie," Remus' voice had a dreamlike quality to it, and Marlene got the distinct impression that he didn't mind so much.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" the unfamiliar voice shrieked as the girl they were discussing stormed into their conversation.

"Hi Rosalie," Remus said with a smile. She shot him a flattering grin and glared at Sirius again.

"Hi Rosalie!" Sirius mocked. She glared at him and hauled him to his feet.

"You are going to pay for what you did just now, Black. Come along," she snapped. Sirius gave a horrified mock-gasp and allowed her to drag him away.

"No! Please, Rosalie, not me… I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" he wailed. Marlene laughed at him and Remus slapped a hand to his forehead.

"SIRIUS CANNOT BE DEFEATED!" Sirius shouted. Feeling sorry for him, and slightly jealous of Rosalie- who was holding his wrist- Marlene stood up.

"ONLY BEATEN DOWN FOR A WHILE!" she shouted after them. Rosalie slowed her pace and looked back hopefully. Marlene skipped to catch up, Remus two steps behind her.

"How?" Rosalie asked hopefully, as if she were about to be let in on a secret. Marlene paused, thinking quickly before her eyes rested on a large stick lying by her feet. She grinned evilly and winked.

"With a stick. Allow me…" she said, scooping it up and chasing after Sirius, who had bolted the moment he read her intentions on her face.

"MCKINNON AND BLACK! GET BACK HERE!" Rosalie shouted, all too late. Sirius and Marlene had disappeared into the castle, and although she'd deny it later- Marlene had his hand clasped firmly in hers.


	5. The Dance

The Dance.

Marlene stood by the walls quietly, feeling like a wallflower as the happy couples danced around her- seeing _through _her, she felt. Even Lily had abandoned her in favour of 'holding up a pretence' and dancing with James Potter. Marlene snickered at that as she caught sight of Lily and James talking, laughing and twirling around the dance floor as though they were the best of friends.

"Marli? Why is a beautiful girl like you standing all alone?" Sirius murmured as he appeared at her side. Marlene jumped and noticed he backed away warily, and nearly grinned. The High and Mighty Sirius Black was _afraid _of the short, hot-tempered Marlene McKinnon?

"If I'm so beautiful, Sirius, why do all the guys see right through me?" she muttered in reply, disgruntled at the fact that she had attended dateless. With a small smile, Sirius shook his head at her.

"Because they're scared stupid," he grinned. She snorted and smacked his arm playfully, half wishing he'd ask her to dance. Something told her he had an ulterior motive for accosting her this way, and she was curious.

"Why? What did I do?" she asked desperately. Was she so bad that nobody wanted to approach her?

"Because they can't see past me," he replied. Marlene turned to look at him wryly, one eyebrow raised as her temper flared.

"Past you?" she asked. His cheeks gained a pink flush and he nodded… shyly. Her anger disappeared as she recognised the look in his eyes.

"Yeah. Because… everyone knows that I like you, and nobody dares get in my way," he said, avoiding her eyes as he watched her hands carefully.

"Oh really, Sirius?" she asked, not missing his admission, but not quite ready to believe it. Sirius grinned and pushed a strand of her loose hair away from her face tenderly. Marlene restrained herself from flinching away and giggled instead. She had wanted this, hadn't she? For Sirius to admit that he liked her… why was she so reluctant?

"Yes, Marlene. I always get what I want," he whispered. She giggled again and rested her palm on his chest, feeling his heartbeat through the black dress-robes he wore.

"And what _do _you want, Sirius Black?" she asked huskily, purposely trying to seduce him. His eyes widened in surprise before he took advantage of her lapse of concentration and leaned in further to place a soft kiss to her cheek.

"You, Marlene McKinnon," he murmured. Marlene felt her entire body warming up and she slid her arms around his neck, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the underside of his jaw. She had to stand on tiptoes, but his reaction was well worth it. Sirius sucked in a breath and tenderly, cautiously, placed a hand on her hip and lower back, swaying her gently in time with the music.

"I didn't expect this tonight," she said as she pulled away from him just slightly. Sirius grinned happily and kissed her forehead.

"Me neither. I thought, quite frankly, that you'd stomp on my foot or something," he admitted softly. Marlene snorted and smirked at him.

"I thought about it," she teased, running a hand over his shoulders. They must have looked quite comical, because Sirius scowled at James as he and Lily danced by, snickering to themselves.

"What?" Marlene asked quietly. Sirius shook his head at her sadly, as his hand cupped her cheek and he rested his forehead on hers. She felt him trembling slightly and frowned, her slender fingers grasping the lapels of his jacket tightly, shaking him a little.

"Sirius?"

"It's nothing, love. Just enjoy the moment," he replied. Marlene decided that whatever was troubling him could be set aside until morning. For that moment, neither of them were scared of what would happen after graduation, if they'd survive the war raging outside the castle walls. For just that moment, they were happy.


	6. Try and Try Again

Try and Try Again

"Hey there, Marlene! Ready for your flying lesson?" Sirius asked, breezing into the Common Room easily, his own broom held in his hands. It was a tradition in their friendship, since Marlene wasn't much of a flier, that Sirius would _try _to teach her once in a year. Any more lessons than that and Sirius ended up hexed.

"Err, sure." she replied uneasily. Sirius smiled comfortingly and held out his hand for her to take. With a small smile, she accepted his offer and followed him down to the Quidditch Pitch, where the Hufflepuffs had just finished their practice.

"Hey, Siri!" the two twin Chasers- Jasmine and Yasmin- called, batting their eyelashes in his direction. Neither of them seemed to notice Marlene's presence until Sirius twirled her under his arm, ignoring The Twins pointedly.

"Why's he with _her?" _Yasmin hissed under her breath. Marlene shrank into Sirius, who merely placed his hand on her lower back.

"I have no idea. She's not even pretty or anything!" Jasmine hissed back. Ever since the dance, it had been this way between the females of Hogwarts. Every one of them who hadn't already been on Sirius' bedpost was insanely jealous of Marlene and the way Sirius and she had connected. It had been nearly three weeks, and still the two were going strong. A record for Sirius Black.

"Don't listen to them, love. I wouldn't even call you pretty- with the way you look right now, that would be an insult." he murmured. Marlene giggled and nudged him lightly.

"You can't resist, can you?" she teased. He just grinned at her.

"Like I always say, girls are like Fellyphones. They love to be held and talked to-"

"But push the wrong button and you get disconnected. I've heard it before- and it's _telephones, _Sirius." she interrupted quickly. Sirius shot her a wide grin and held out the broom.

"Ready?" he asked. Marlene took a deep breath and took it in her trembling hands. He allowed his hands to linger on hers for just a moment longer than usual and he smiled reassuringly.

"Sure. Let's do this. Get it over with." she muttered in a falsely cheery voice. Sirius chuckled and waited until she was seated.

"Alright, you remember how to hover, right? Brilliant. Okay, just about two feet is good- right there. Great! Okay, Marli, now I want you to lean forward only slightly and imagine yourself floating forward-"

"AH!" Marlene shouted as she obeyed Sirius' instructions and managed to roll the broom, landing flat on her back. The broom landed beside her with a clatter.

"You okay?" Sirius asked, his face popping into her field of vision. She clenched her teeth and nodded, accepting his offer to help her up.

"Yeah. I just don't get it. How come you can fly like an angel, and I fly like a rock?" she asked furiously. Sirius held his laughter in check as he picked up the broom and offered it to her.

"I'm good at everything, remember?" he retorted. Marlene just rolled her eyes and tried again- landing on her back after barely an inch of movement.

"Not one word, Sirius." she warned, shaking her finger at him. He held up his hands and waited until she landed on the ground for the third time. He bit his lip and knelt over her, leaning down to kiss her softly.

"You really are terrible, you know that?" he whispered. She glared at him.

"Big meanie. Where's the support?" she teased, poking him in the ribs. Sirius just snickered and pulled her to her feet.

"When you fall from the horse- or broom- you should get back on and try, try, try again!" he enthused loudly, sounding like a wannabe cheerleader. Marlene just shook her head at him, glowering at the broomstick lying innocently on the ground.

"Oh, I'll get on the damned thing twice, three times even… but there's a certain point in time that -OOF!-" Marlene muttered under her breath as she attempted to fly, falling off the broom. She scrambled to her feet quickly and pulled out her wand.

"That's it. THAT BLOODY BROOM IS CHOPSTICKS!" she roared. Sirius laughed and grabbed the broom, quickly hiding it behind his back.

"You'll have to go through me." he challenged, realising his mistake instantly as Marlene backed up and crash-tackled him to the ground, pinning him down with her small frame.

"You were saying?"


	7. Break

Break

Marlene and Sirius had been going strong for almost three months. The rumours had died down, probably because the entire school was too busy preparing for the holidays to worry about who's-with-who. Besides, Marlene wouldn't have noticed even if the rumours were still circulating. She was about to graduate from Hogwarts, and nothing felt more daunting.

"I'm going to miss this," she murmured one evening as they sat by the fire. For almost an hour they had been like that, just holding one another on the eve of their last week as students. Sirius chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Me too. But we can always do this at James' place," he reminded her. She pulled a face.

"Not when he and Lily get hitched. They'll be… wanting alone time," she deadpanned. Sirius made a retching sound and she laughed.

"That is the worst mental image I've ever had," he said lightly, his nose screwed up in disgust. Marlene nodded and coughed.

"I know. Hope I didn't cause any brain damage?" she asked, running her hands through his hair. From the corner, James looked up from a pile of papers he was working on.

"Wasn't much to damage, Marli," he called. Sirius stuck his middle finger up and James blew a kiss, turning his back firmly on the two seated on the couch.

"He's got a point though Padfoot," she whispered. Sirius gave her a scandalized look and pressed a finger to her lips, his other hand on his heart dramatically.

"You cut me, Marlene. Cut me real deep," he cried, thrashing about until she pinned him down and kissed him deeply, their tongues battling for dominance right there on the couch.

"Get a room, please!" Remus muttered, hitting Sirius on the back of the head with a piece of his essay. Before either could respond, Remus had escaped up the stairs and into the dorm.

"I'll get him later," Sirius cast all thoughts of revenge away as he pulled Marlene back into his embrace.

"Oi!" both broke apart at the high-pitched, angry tone. Marlene turned around and saw a furious Lily bearing down on them.

"Hiya, Lils! Didn't hear you come in!" she called.

"Whatever it is, Lily, I didn't do it!" Sirius yelped at the same time. Both laughed outrageously as Lily shakes her head.

"Pathetic. Look, can I have a serious word with Sirius for a moment?" she asked, groaning immediately when he grinned at her.

"You _Siriusly _can, Lilyflower."

"OI!" James shouted, not looking up from his parchement. Marlene just threw a pillow at Sirius as he jumped over the back of the couch to stand before Lily.

"First off, no snogging on the couch. You hide in your dorm to do that. Secondly, come with me," the fiery redhead's voice was like a whip and Marlene wondered what Sirius had done to induce her wrath. Meekly, Sirius followed Lily through the portrait hole, shooting a sheepish smile back at Marlene, along with a wink that clearly said "we'll pick this up later."

"Listen, Black, Marlene is my best friend. You don't know how much she truly adores you- you're all she ever talks about; even in her sleep! Anyway, if you break her heart, I swear I'll break your pretty face!" Lily hissed after she'd dragged Sirius around a corner, away from prying eyes. All the paintings leaned forward in their frames, wondering if they'd finally seen the end of Bachelor Black's playboy ways. This would be the defining moment… the moment Sirius decided just how much he loved Marlene.

"Lily, I will never, on my honour as a man, wizard and Marauder, never hurt Marlene McKinnon. Ever, Lily. I swear it on my life- although my life is worthless, it's the best I've got," he said quietly, a determined light in his eyes. Lily relaxed and smiled, squeezing his shoulder lightly. Her hatred of him had lessened somewhat with her new attachment to James.

"Welcome to the family," she said. Sirius smiled without his usual cockiness and tipped his head respectfully, unable to meet her eyes- afraid of what she'd say if she saw the moisture in them. Marlene was his everything, his light, love, joy- _everything._

"I really do mean it, Lily. She's the best part of me," he whispered sullenly, still unable to look at his best friends' girlfriend.

"Good. Because if you do hurt her, just remember that I'm a lot better at Charms than you are and I know more nasty ones than you'd think," she joked. Sirius laughed and jerked his head in the direction of the Common Room.

"I believe my friend Prongs found _that _out the hard way," he replied, regaining his usual upbeat composure. Lily blushed and laughed.

"Numerous times. But he deserved it!" she defended. Sirius shrugged and held the door for her. Before they parted ways, Lily stopped him.

"And Sirius, you aren't worthless," her eyes were warm as she said it, and Sirius wanted to hug her.

"Not now I've got her."


	8. Graduate

Graduate.

"Marlene! There you are! Why are you hiding?" Sirius asked, taking her hand in his gently and rubbing her arms. Marlene turned a pale, terrified face to him and shook her head.

"I can't do it. Not with everyone watching…" she whispered, shuddering as Dumbledore announced the farewell from the only graduating Quidditch Captain- James. Sirius smiled at her and pulled her close to his chest.

"Take a deep breath, Marli. I'll be right there with you if it helps, alright?" he whispered, rocking her gently. The reason for her distress was in fact Lily Evans. The Head Girl had somehow developed a bad cold the day before and lost her voice, subsequently asking Marlene to deliver the farewell message for her. Marlene _hated _public speaking with a passion, but her protests had met a pleading Lily Evans and Marlene had crumbled, agreeing to the preposterous idea.

Before she'd seen how many people were out there. It may seem like she was outgoing and fun, but really she was painfully shy. With the entire student body, staff plus parents, friends and reporters, the grounds of Hogwarts was swarming with people and she had freaked out.

"You promise?" she whimpered, holding his shoulders for dear life. Sirius was so strong and he smiled into her hair as he pressed her closer for an instant and loosened his hold so she could breathe.

"Of course. Whenever you need me, I'll be there," he whispered. Marlene slowly calmed down enough to step away and smooth her dress and hair down, looking every inch cool calm and collected. James said his 'thank you's' from above them, and Marlene crumpled. Luckily Sirius caught her before she fell too far and held her upright.

"Marlene, it's alright!" he said urgently. She nodded, bit her lip and stood as tall as she could- which was only so her forehead reached his shoulder. They walked up the stairs together, Marlene's view of the crowd blocked by Sirius. She grasped his hand tightly as they neared the podium, and closed her eyes.

"Ready? _Sonorous," _Sirius performed the little charm with a comforting kiss to her cheek, to which the crowd 'awed'. Marlene took a deep breath, opened her eyes… and froze. The sea of eyes staring at her was just too much, it was overwhelming… just as she was about to run, Sirius stepped up beside her and took her hand again.

"Hello everyone. I'm Marlene McKinnon, and welcome to our Graduation," he said, squeezing her hand as the crowd chuckled. Marlene squeezed back gratefully and smiled.

"Normally it would be Lily Evans delivering this speech, but she spent all night snogging James Potter in the rain and caught a cold-"

"Sirius!" Marlene hissed. Sirius winked and continued.

"Only kissi- _kidding._ But she really is sick, and we hope she gets well soon," he finished. Looking to Marlene questioningly, she nodded and stood on his feet, her lightweight form no bother for him as she strained to gain a few inches.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black," she said, laughing slightly along with the crowd.

"Our years at Hogwarts have been trying, tough but terrific. I couldn't imagine a better place to study the art of magic. All our Professors- past and present- to a brilliant job of organising each day for us. It feels so strange now to stand here and have to say goodbye to something that has been such a big part of our lives, but I know in my heart that the friendships we've formed here will last for many, many more years after we get on that scarlet train for the last time. For some of us, leaving Hogwarts signals the end of a chapter. For others, it signals the beginning of a new one. It really boils down to that saying about the half-empty cup, with the way you view Graduation. Personally, it's bittersweet. I'm excited about what's waiting for me around the corner, but I'm terrified of losing what I have," Marlene paused for breath as she leaned into Sirius a little. The crowd sniffed as once and both the presenters could see tears in the eyes of those closest.

"What Marlene's saying rings true for me too. I may not be perfect- yes, I know I'm bloody close- but I know that the best part of me I found right here in this old castle. I'm going to miss it- the Common Room, the grounds, the Astronomy Tower, the various broom closets my so-called friend James locked me in, and Professor McGonagall's detention style- believe me, I've memorised it. Anyway, enough about me. We're not here to lament the castle as though it's a dear old uncle that's just died. We're here to celebrate our coming of age, the beginning of our lives. Come on Hogwarts, class of 1977, friends, teachers and family. On your feet- let's go eat!" Sirius finished for her, making everyone laugh. Even Professor McGonagall lost her usual stern attitude in favour of a small smile in the direction of a grinning Sirius.

"I agree. _Finite!" _Marlene cried, ending the voice-enhancing charm for both herself and Sirius. A few people sobbed at that, seeing as it was so close to the word 'finish'.

"See? I told you you'd be great," Sirius murmured to Marlene. She hummed happily and nodded, stopping him from leaving the stage as the crowd made their way to the refreshment tent catered by the Hogwarts' house-elves.

"Hmm, I love you, Sirius," she replied, pulling him close to her as she gave a little jump and wrapped her legs around his waist. He supported her with his hands under her thighs as she leaned forward to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

"So, this is the beginning of forever, huh?" he asked as she pulled away. Marlene nodded happily as he let her regain her feet.

"Yup. You and me forever," her arm linked through his as they shared a plate of food, never straying too far from each other's side.

-[-]-

Two years later, forever ended with the McKinnon Massacre.

Sirius was never the same; his screams within the walls of Azkaban were always for her.

And when he found her again, thirteen years later… Sirius broke down and cried.

* * *

And that's the end! Hope you enjoyed, cried, laughed... any emotional reaction at all, really.

MisfiredSynapse.


End file.
